Fight or Flight
by wand-of-elder
Summary: Set after the Winter War. Soul Society believes that the magical community could pose a threat to the Shinigami. So, they send Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji to investigate, along with our favorite shopkeeper! Please R&R! Rated T for Violence and Mild Language.
1. Dark Beginnings

**First off, I want to say HI! This is my first EVER fanfiction story, and my first EVER Bleach or Harry Potter fanfic! Yay! I would also like to say this is my first EVER Bleach and Harry Potter Crossover fanfic! BTW, so everyone knows, in this fanfic, the winter war has ended, Yamamoto made Ichigo 5****th**** Division Captain, Ichigo then making Rukia his lieutenant and Hinamori his 3****rd**** seat.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Fight or Flight

Chapter 1 – Dark Beginnings

***

The day began ordinarily for Ichigo Kurosaki, or as ordinary as his life had become after his defeat of Aizen. He leaned back at his desk in the 5th Division's office, trying to find some peace and quiet in his life. That was broken when a book smacked into his face, knocking him backwards out of the chair.

"Damn it, Rukia!" He got up, rubbing his nose, staring furiously at his lieutenant. "What the hell was that for?" Another book headed towards his face, but he dodged it.

"Do your paperwork! You've been slacking off for the last hour!"

"So?" *WHACK* "Ouch! Damn it! STOP! I'll do the stupid paperwork!" Rukia glared at him one last time before sitting back down and working on her own stack. Ichigo sat down and hunched over a piece of work, pretending to be working, when in reality he was wishing the Head Captain had never given him this post. As he fantasized what he would have been doing in the living world right now, he accidently leaned back in his chair again.

*WHACK*

"Shit!" Ichigo yelled as he fell again, "STOP THAT!" Rukia simply started working again. A messenger appeared at their door.

"Kurosaki-taicho! Kuchiki-fukutaicho! I have an important message from Yamamoto-soutaicho!" And, after saying this, he dropped a letter on Rukia's desk and left. Before Rukia even touched the letter, Ichigo had already picked it up.

"Now, I'm the Captain. I get to read it first." Surprisingly Rukia didn't reach for a book, but calmly stood up and read over his shoulder.

_Kurosaki-taicho and Kuchiki-fukutaicho_

_The Bureau of Research and Development has discovered that the magical folk of England are a possible threat to the safety of Soul Society. As such, it is necessary to send you as well as Abarai-fukutaicho to investigate and gauge the potential of this community. We have contacted the Headmaster of the prominent school of this community, who has worked with us in the past, and he assures us that the magical community is ignorant of our existence and of no threat. However, we must still investigate, and he has given us permission to send the three of you to the school posing as guards. He will know of your mission and aid you the best you can. We will expect your report when you have completed it. You are to leave immediately._

"Thank god," Ichigo muttered, "Done with the stupid paperwork." *SMACK* "Agh! Stop!" and the two of them shunpoed off to the Senkai gate.

When they arrived, Renji was already there.

"Late as always." Renji said.

"You do know I'm the commanding officer of this group?" Ichigo said with a smirk, "As such, you will treat me with respect. Lets go." Renji scowled at this but followed them through the gate.

Dumbledore sat in his office, contemplating life. He did not even flinch as the Senkai gate appeared in front of him, and as 3 people slowly walked out, he slowly brought his head down. The gates shut with a crash, and slowly disappeared from sight.

"You are the Shinigami sent for the mission?" He said, his voice sounding wise as ever. Ichigo stepped forward, speaking.

"I am the leader of this mission." Renji snorted, only to be jabbed in the side by Rukia as Ichigo smirked. "I am Ichigo Kurosaki Captain of the 5th division, my lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki, and the inferior Shinigami Renji Abarai." Rukia bowed as she was mentioned, while Renji threw a punch at Ichigo, who dodged.

"Very well," Dumbledore said, "As you know, you are posing as guards. The only things I ask of you are to not disturb the classes here, as well as to protect the students from harm. If you could provide emphasis on the student known as Harry Potter, it would be greatly appreciated. I will introduce you over dinner tonight, as term started 2 days ago. Your quarters are down those stairs," He motioned behind them, "and the 3 doors immediately on your left. Dinner is at 6 o'clock, so please be there."

***

**Hi! So everyone knows, I am horrible at writing long chapters. For some reason I cannot wrap my mind around it. So, to make up for this deficit, I will be posting as frequently as time allows, hopefully at least once every 2 days. **

**Next weeks episode will be called… Frightful Tremors, or, Hitsugaya's Headache!**


	2. Introductions

**Hi everyone, I am here today with a second chapter of Fight or Flight! Please Review! The button wont bite!**

**I also want to mention that this is Harry's 5****th**** year at Hogwarts.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**And now… On with the story**

Fight or Flight

Introductions

***

Their rooms were drab, nothing but a bed. They were obviously expected to only sleep in here, and spend their time in other places. Currently, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were walking towards the great hall, following Professor McGonagall, who was leading them to the great hall, where the students were eating. They arrived at two huge doors, where Professor McGonagall stopped.

"Through these doors," she said, "is the great hall. I will leave you now, and wait here until you hear Professor Dumbledore mention you. Here at Hogwarts we like to stun the students, and this is the best way to do it." And she walked off. Almost immediately they heard Dumbledore raise his voice.

"And this year we are hosting three special visitors who shall be guarding the school from any dangers. Please welcome…"

"That's our cue," said Ichigo, "let's go." And, as Dumbledore finished his sentence, the doors swung open. The three started walking forwards, leaving the students to gasp and mutter. They heard various snippets of conversations as they walked in between two of the huge tables towards the table where the staff was sitting.

"Are those swords?"

"What are they wearing?"

"Black…"

"Weird…"

"Guards? What did he..."

They had almost made it to the head table when the moment was ruined by Renji tripping Ichigo, causing him to skid face first the last 5 feet to the table. In a flash, he had drawn his Zanpakuto **(A/N He has learned to seal Zangetsu)** and held it in horizontal position, foot back.

"Ban-" Reiatsu starting to appear around his body, when Rukia's fist connected with his face, causing him to fall back at the foot of the table yet again. Dumbledore's eye twinkled with amusement.

"Idiot," Rukia said, "Going Bankai here would just hurt students!" Dumbledore chose this moment to speak up.

"These are your guards, who will be appearing in your classes, and your towers for your protection, this year we will also host-" As he spoke the doors to the great hall opened, and a man appeared there. Ichigo groaned, knowing this would be a long mission.

"Hi," Urahara Kisuke spoke, "oops… Was I early?" Dumbledore didn't miss a beat, immediately speaking:

"Professor Kisuke,"

"Professor?" Ichigo yelled,

"who will be teaching Combat Magic this year, which is a mandatory class added to all schedules,"

"What?!" Ichigo and Renji this time,

"along with Guards Kurosaki-taicho, Abarai-fukutaicho, and Kuchiki-fukutaicho."

"That's better…" Ichigo muttered.

At that moment, a small woman, wearing a pink cardigan and an unsightly bow on the top of her froggish head, stood up. Ichigo took this as their cue to leave, and he and Rukia disappeared.

"Hey!" Renji yelled, "Dammit! Wait up guys!" and he ran out of the hall to the stares of the students."

***

"URAHARA!" Ichigo yelled, as he and Rukia stood facing the shop-keeper outside of the great hall, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well," he said, tipping his hat forward slightly, "I thought Dumbledore-san explained it rather well…"

"Combat Magic?! WHAT THE HELL IS-" *WHACK* "Stop it! As your captain and superior officer-" *WHACK* "DAMMIT RUKIA! WHAT THE HELL?" Renji chose this moment to catch up to the three.

"Hey guys,"

"That's Kurosaki-taicho to you!" Renji grabbed the notebook from Rukia. "Aw, shit." Ichigo stated, before promptly disappearing with a burst of shunpo.

*******

**Again, sorry, I suck at long chapters. But, this is my compensation. I would like to say PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks…**

**BTW, if I got anything wrong, with Japanese names, or incorrect info used in my fanfic please tell me.**

**Next weeks episode will be called – Atheist Ichigo, or Down Right Stupid**


	3. Guarding

**Ahhh… on with chapter 3! It's been awhile, I will admit. Way to long for these atrociously short chappies, but! School's a bitch. And so we pick up where we left off… dun dun dun.**

Fight or Flight

Chapter 3 – Guarding

***

*WHAM*

The sound echoed in the corridor, followed by a quick "Bloody Hell!" Ron and Hermione stared at the mass of writhing flesh as Harry managed to extract himself from Ichigo. The trio stared as Rukia and Renji appeared out of seemingly nowhere, while Renji smacked Ichigo with his notebook.

"How many times," Rukia started, "have I told you not to look over your shoulder while you shunpo? You cant see where" *SMACK* "your going and you end" *SMACK* "up running into things!"

"RENJI! IM GOING TO DEMOTE YOU FOR THIS!"

"Please… You don't have the guts." Renji tossed the notebook back to Rukia and rolled up his sleeve, while Ichigo extracted himself from the floor and aimed a kick at Renji. Harry chose this moment to speak up, while Ron and Hermione continued to look astonished at the Shinigami.

"Do you work together or kill each other?" Renji and Ichigo both looked over at him, momentarily forgetting their fight.

"Who are you anyways? You don't look like wizards, and wizards don't carry swords. If I didn't know better I would say you are muggles, but Dumbledore wouldn't let muggles in the school, so who are you? Or the better question would be what are you?" Renji and Ichigo let their jaws drop. Renji got it together first,

"She talks to much… Can I punch her-" and so saying Ichigo's fist connected with his chin, sending him flying into the wall. Rukia looked over at him,

"Unconscious, and the better question would be who are you?" She said, averting her eyes towards the three students.

"Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasly."

"Hermione Granger. But who are you?"

"Kuchiki-fukutaicho."

"Kurosaki-taicho, and The Red Pineapple."It was now Ichigo's turn to be propelled by Rukia's fist into the wall opposite Renji. She took a look at him, then proclaimed,

"Unconscious. And we are no wizards."

"Then what-"

"We are Shinigami." And so saying she picked up Renji and Ichigo and shunpoed off.

"What's a Shinigami?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione.

"I don't know… Lets go to the library." Ron groaned, and Harry shot him a look, and then they took off to the library.

*******

"I don't understand!" Hermione shouted in frustration. The library was her source of information, where she got her knowledge, and so far the 3 had been through dozens of books, varying from large to small. The problem was that she had not found a single reference to these 'Shinigami'.

"Hermione." Harry said, pointing to a book. She grabbed it and peered in side, her eyes widening as she began to read.

"Yes! This could be it! 'Of the Shinigami, whose mere name brings shudders to the select few privileged enough to know of them, not much can be said. What is said is that they are a fearsome race. The Shinigami come from the land of the dead, where they live. They wield not magic, but swords, blades. They wield the Zanpakuto. While the katana has been said to be the greatest bladed weapon made by man, the Zanpakuto is the greatest bladed weapon ever made. Not much more can be said about Zanpakuto, except that the closest possible relative would be the Pigmy Darve's Ster, which when used,' that's it, then something about the Pigmy Darve's, which doesn't say anything about the Shinigami."

"They sound like monsters," Harry said, "we should talk to them about this."

***

**Okay… so! I have a poll!!! This is for the continuation of the story, and I have a few possible plots in mind! I will take the first 9 votes! I will not update until those votes have been cast, and I will end the poll with the last vote. IF YOU ARE THE 10****th**** VOTER, YOUR VOTE DOES NOT COUNT! Sry, but that's just the way this works. Thank you all for reading.**

**This is the poll… Please vote for ****1**** of the following ****FOUR**** things. This will determine where my plot goes, so if you vote for more than 1… your vote will not count. Please put your vote as a ****REVIEW**** or it will not be counted, so no PMs. Also, please in your vote either put just the letter of the vote, along with the poll number, or the poll number along with the sentence of the statement that corresponds with your vote.**

**POLL NUMBER 1**

**Harry gets Ichigo's powers**

**Harry gets Rukia's powers**

**Harry develops Shinigami powers on his own with some prodding from Urahara**

**Harry gets no powers**

**Below are 2 examples of proper votes for someone voting for B**

**Example #1**

**Poll number #1**

**B**

**Example #2**

**Poll number #1**

**Harry gets Rukia's powers**

*******

**We all good? This will be my format and guidelines for all other polls… so please vote! (Actually I may allow more votes in future polls)**

**Next week's episode will be called – Kuckiki Mishaps, or Sentimental Adventures**


End file.
